herofandomcom-20200223-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba
Reisen Udongein Inaba is a legendary lunar rabbit from Touhou with the power to induce lunacy from her eyes, who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya and Eirin, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she now works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. She also has a relative named Tewi who is an earthborn rabbit. Perhaps ironically given her insanity-inducing powers, Reisen seems to have one of the more stable and balanced personalities in Gensokyo. Also, in Silent Sinner in Blue, her previous owners, the Watatsuki sisters, named another Moon rabbit Reisen after her. Appearance Reisen appears as a girl with red eyes, light purple hair, and rabbit ears coming out of the top of her head. She dresses in a white shirt with a red necktie, and there is a clip on her necktie that is shaped like a carrot. She also wears a purple (or beige or blue shirt depending on game appearance) skirt. In Touhou 10.5, she also wears a red belt. Additionally, she also wears a black business suit over her shirt in her first game appearance. Her left suit-collar is decorated with a crescent moon-shaped insignia, and there appears to be paper or business cards poking out of her left shirt pocket. Relationships *Kaguya Houraisan (Owner, Master) *Eirin Yagokoro (Employer, Shishou) *Tewi Inaba (Earthborn Rabbit) *Watatsuki no Toyohime (Former Master) *Watatsuki no Yorihime (Former Master) Trivia *Reisen's right hand is often depicted to be making a gun shape, which leads to fan assumption that she shoots danmaku in this manner, and she indeed does in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Some fans even depict Reisen holding an actual handgun in artwork. Those are all based on ZUN's word that her normal shots were modeled after a bullet. The revelation in Silent Sinner in Blue that all Moon Defense Corps Rabbits are drilled with rifles suggests that Reisen can also use the real thing. *Reisen's Imperishable Night outfit, with a long-sleeved dark suit jacket, tie and short skirt, is considerably more modern than most of the other characters' and resembles a private school uniform. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, with her jacket doffed, she looks more like an office intern. *Reisen's rabbit ears, strangely, always have two accoutrement-like buttons on them. It looks like the ears were linked to Reisen's head by buttons. Many fans made fun of this and said Reisen's rabbit ears were artificial. However, Silent Sinner in Blue chapter 8 showed other rabbits in the Lunar Defense Corps for the first time, and they also have the same buttons on straight ears, unlike the floppy ears of "civilian" Earth and Moon rabbits. *Reisen's alternate outfit in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku is a homage to the Vocaloid Miku Hatsune. Her other alternate outfits in Hisoutensoku are also homages to fellow Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, MEIKO, KAITO, Gakupo Kamui and GUMI. *Based on what Reisen says to Mystia and what Lyrica says to Reisen in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, it seems as if Reisen can also manipulate sound waves as well as light waves. *One one of her portraits in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody shows that she's wearing a necklace of a carrot hidden behind her tie. This is identical to Tewi Inaba's. Gallery Profile Other Appearances img_udonge.png|Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Reisen_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_Reisen.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Reisen.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Touhoudex_Advent_Reisen.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Advent Reisen) Touhoudex_2_AdReisen.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Advent Reisen) Mmreisen.png|MegaMari Merchandise griffon_reisen_udongein_inaba01.jpg 2udo1.jpg nui236_013.jpg nui424_01.jpg Theme Music Category:Humanoid Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Shmup Heroes